Что знает лишь луна
by Melissa Badger
Summary: "Дивная ночь, ты не находишь?" — негромко спросил Абрахам, нависая над немертвым. Абрахам/Алукард. Перевод зарисовки "Moonlight High" авторства Schingiuire.


**Примечание автора:** одна из читательниц попросила меня выполнить ее заказ, и я добавила его к своему быстро растущему списку. Итак, она хотела флафф-фик про Абрахама и влюбляющегося Алукарда, поцелуи под луной и всё такое. Также она попросила, чтобы в фике не было никакого садизма (Мда, с этой девушкой явно что-то не так…), но чтобы были сцены хозяин/раб (Хм…). Так или иначе, надеюсь, что вам всем понравится. Nele, этот фик для вас.

**Что знает лишь луна**

Свет полной луны, безраздельно царившей в небе, преображал всё вокруг. Казалось, что даже остывший камень, попав в сияние ночного светила, становился теплее, а низко стелящийся по земле туман поблескивал так, словно это река разлилась у подножия особняка Хеллсингов.

Лежащий на широком парапете крыши Алукард наслаждался этим идущим со всех сторон холодным теплом, будто впитывая его всем своим телом. Прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, он легко улыбался окружавшей его тьме. Сегодняшняя ночь была бы идеальной для охоты. Раньше в такие полнолуния он покидал свой замок, чтобы в глубине темных лесов, вместе с верными волками, поохотиться всласть. Что за ночи тогда были!..

Движение сбоку вырвало его из грёз, и вампир, вздрогнув, резко повернулся в сторону гостя. Но под ледяным взглядом Абрахама угрожающее рычание тут же смолкло, а хищный, перекосивший черты лица оскал исчез. Поежившись от недовольства, легко читаемого в синих глазах, вампир виновато опустил голову. Хозяин не прощал явной враждебности.

— Простите, Хозяин. Я подумал, что это кто-то из солдат...

Он сел и чуть сдвинулся в сторону, как будто собираясь встать или даже спрыгнуть с крыши. Конечно, Абрахам не был так зол, чтобы погнаться за ним, хотя… Нет, это было смешно. Каким бы настойчивым и вспыльчивым смертный ни был, никто не выжил бы после падения с третьего этажа.

— Я так и понял. Но я ожидал, что уж меня ты сможешь почуять, — с укором проговорил Абрахам, подходя ближе и опираясь на парапет рядом с вампиром. — Они всё еще дергают тебя?

Алукард кивнул, успокаиваясь. Человек больше не гневался.

— Вчера вечером они загнали меня в угол, на кухне. Повариха прогнала их. Похоже, у меня действительно есть… союзники, — со смешком заметил немертвый.

Повариха была крупной, сильной на вид женщиной, и ссориться с ней, на ее территории, не решились даже профессиональные военные. Вампира же она воспринимала кем-то вроде заморенной, беспризорной собаки и даже пыталась подкармливать свежими потрохами и животной кровью, когда никто этого не видел.

Ван Хеллсинг хмыкнул своим мыслям.

— Красивый вид, — улыбнулся он, указывая взглядом на далекие огни над верхушками деревьев. — Для тебя, наверное, весь Лондон как на ладони.

Алукард усмехнулся, задумавшись, можно ли ему провести свой собственный эксперимент с печатью.

— Возможно… Вы должны увидеть это моими глазами, Хозяин, — решился он и, усевшись на краю парапета лицом к городу, положил ладонь на запястье Абрахама выше линии перчаток.

Не разрывая телесного контакта, Алукард отыскал в своем разуме тонкую связь с человеком и попробовал укрепить ее. Когда ему показалось, что ощущение присутствия Хозяина стало более сильным, он перевел взгляд на еле видные огни. Зрачки алых глаз расширились, фокусируясь на далекой цели. Пару мгновений и человек, и вампир смотрели одними глазами на неровную стену выглядывающих друг из-за друга домов.

— Потрясающе… — прошептал Абрахам, ошеломленный тем, что он мог в мельчайших подробностях рассмотреть каждый предмет. Вид города вдали был действительно прекрасен, но ученого больше удивили особенности зрения немертвого. Легкая красная дымка застилала всё вокруг, но она ничуть не мешала. К тому же было настолько светло, будто сейчас была не ночь, а ясный солнечный день.

Алукард выпустил запястье человека, разрывая связь.

— Простите, Хозяин, — пробормотал он, досадуя на самого себя. — Я сожалею, что позволил себе коснуться вас, — подчеркнуто почтительно проговорил он, искоса посмотрев на ван Хеллсинга. Тот, казалось, до сих пор был в благодушном настроении, но вампир уже не раз видел, как малейшая провинность с его стороны выводит человека из себя.

Негромко вздохнув, Абрахам мысленно велел себе не забыть ни одной особенности зрения вампира, чтобы потом занести их в журнал. Продолжая смотреть в сторону города, он в очередной раз восхитился нереальной, почти призрачной красотой пейзажа. А ведь всё лишь из-за луны…

Взглянув на Алукарда, который так пристально смотрел в сторону леса, будто там кто-то крался, невидимый ни для кого, кроме немертвого, Абрахам улыбнулся, не торопясь пока уходить. Невольно он залюбовался сверхъестественной красотой своего слуги, который невозмутимо и непринужденно сидел на самом краю, совсем не боясь упасть. А мужчина всё смотрел, подмечая каждую деталь: то, как лунный свет рассыпается бликами на длинных черных волосах, как чуть завиваются кончики прядок у самой шеи и как будто светится бледная кожа в холодном свете ночного светила. У ван Хеллсинга было чувство, что он видит немертвого впервые.

Почувствовав ставшее неловким молчание, Алукард обернулся и встретился взглядом с Абрахамом. Тот взгляда не отвел, но в синих глазах светилось что-то настолько необычное, что вопрос замер на губах вампира. Послав через всё его тело волну тепла, запульсировала печать, ответив этим импульсом на вспыхивающие одна за другой мысли.

— Хозяин? — попытался испортить момент Алукард, чуть отклоняясь в сторону, когда Абрахам кончиками пальцев обхватил его подбородок. Человек же лишь улыбнулся, поглаживая большим пальцем его кожу.

— Дивная ночь, ты не находишь? — негромко спросил он, нависая над немертвым, как будто желая спрятать того от лунного света в своей тени.

— Да, — прошептал вампир, прикрывая глаза от второй теплой волны. Пульсация печати одурманивала. — Я могу… что-нибудь сделать для вас?

Улыбнувшись, Абрахам склонился вперед и прижался губами к губам своего вампира.

Алукард вздрогнул от прикосновения, не в силах бороться с жаркими волнами желания, что шли от Хозяина. Он вскинул руки, но не успел додумать, зачем он это сделал, как человек уже отстранился. Лишь теплые пальцы продолжали поглаживать его подбородок.

— Нет, я всё равно собираюсь ложиться. Доброй ночи, Алукард, — ван Хеллсинг отошел от вампира и начал спускаться в люк, ведущий вниз. Немертвый не сдвинулся с места, растерянным взглядом провожая человека и так и не опустив рук.

Только когда шаги человека стали стихать, Алукард вскочил на ноги.

— Глупый старик, — сквозь зубы прорычал он, растворяясь в тенях. Разочарование на его лице видела лишь луна.


End file.
